Haptic effects are used to enhance the interaction of an individual with a haptic-enabled device such as electronic devices, wearable articles, or other types of things. They are delivered through haptic actuators and typically enable the user to experience a tactile sensation. Haptic effects can be used to simulate a physical property or to deliver information such as a message, cue, notification, or acknowledgment or feedback confirming a user's interaction with the haptic-enabled device. However, such haptic actuators consume power, which is at a premium in battery operated articles such as phones, controllers, tables, and the like. Additionally, state-of-the art haptic actuators do not always have a form factor or the flexibility that lends itself to discrete implementations in applications other than traditional electronic devices such as clothing, wrist bands, and other types of wearable articles.